Would you carry me to the end?
by i'vegotnotimeforfeelingsorry
Summary: Just another Frerard one-shot story, written in Gerard's point of view.


I woke up, it would be better if I said I jumped out of my bunk, on hearing the sound of one of those crappy pop songs, or whatever they were.

"Who turned up the music at..." I trailed off and glanced at my alarm clock, "at...eight in the morning? For fuck's sake, can't anyone get some sleep in there?" I groaned.

"Who said that bunks are comfortable, you idiot..." someone who was sleeping at the bunk under mine, probably Ray, murmured as he rolled over and fell asleep again. And his constant loud snoring was one of those things that didn't sound like music to my ears.

Ray was right, though. I'd rather sleep on a bench covered with snow in the middle of the winter than sleep on this small, uncomfortable bunk in which I am trying to sleep in since we started touring two weeks ago. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating, but you get what I want to say, right? Bunks are so fucking uncomfortable. End of story.

As I drew the curtain closed and my head hit the pillow, someone squealed so loudly that it sounded like tons of fan girls invaded in our tour bus. I jumped out of my bed -bunk- and walked to the kitchen where I assumed Mikey, Bob and Frankie were without bothering to put something warm on. Touring is awesome, but, believe me, touring in the middle of winter isn't that fun, especially when there is no heating. I was shivering with cold already, even though my skeleton Pj's were quite warm...or at least that's what I thought.

"Morning..." I said as I made it to the kitchen and ran a hand through my short, white blonde hair.

"Good morning!" An extremely excited Mikey was standing in front of what seemed to be...the toaster..? "Do you want a toast?"

I sighed, and as I was about to speak, a panicked Bob ran into the kitchen and shoved Mikey away from the toaster. It already smelled like burned toast, and it was awful. I walked to the window to open it as Bob was half yelling, half laughing at Mikey about his plugging fork in toasters. Poor toaster, he has already plugged three forks in it since we started touring.

I looked at the chair at the other side of the table, where Frankie usually sat on every morning while drinking a mug of steaming hot coffee, looking out of the window and gazing at particularly nothing with those amazing hazel eyes of his.

But my Frankie wasn't there. My Frankie was missing, and I didn't have a clue where he was.

"Where is Frankie gone?" I asked Bob as he opened the cupboard which contained cereals. No cereals were to be found there.

"I don't know where he may be..." he shrugged as he looked through the other cupboards in case he found a half-empty box of cereals or something.

Bob was lying to me. His smiling, happy expression, which I guess replaced the emotionless expression he always wore, gave it all away. I mean, hardly ever does Bob smile like a teenager with a massive crush.

"Is something going on?" I asked him. He turned around to look at me, trying to look moody. He failed in that, though. The huge grin which was plastered on his face for I don't know how long just wouldn't go away. In the end, he shook his head.

"Come on now," I went on, "I know that something is going on..."

He giggled. "I won't tell you."

"Then why don't you tell me where Frankie is?"

Mikey jumped on me and gave me a tight hug. "Oh my God I can't believe it!" he squealed. "I am so fucking happy about Frankie and you!"

I stared at him with a blank look on my face. The last time he squealed so loudly was the day when Frankie and I told the guys we were dating, which was three years ago.

Something is really, really wrong. Since when is Bob smiling...and Ray walks up to me and hugs me the moment he wakes up?

"I still can't believe it!" he smiled. "This is so amazing!"

"What are you referring to..." I started, but trailed off as soon as I noticed something was stuck on his hair. I was about to take it off, but he shoved my hand away and giggled. "Hey, you already know that no one is allowed to touch my awesome hair!" he laughed. I knew he wasn't joking, though. Try and run your hand through his hair and he will tear your head off.

"But there is something on your hair, which seems to be a paper." Mikey stated.

"When are you going to stop stating obvious things?" Bob teased Mikey.

While they were chasing each other around the room, Ray nodded as he probably remembered something. "Yeah, I think it is something that Frankie wrote yesterday evening, and he told me to give it to you when you wake up, but after you woke up I fell asleep again...so here it is, and it-"

I cut him off by grabbing the paper off his head and ran to my bunk, closing the curtain behind me. Frankie wasn't in the tour bus and he wrote me this letter, so he is planning on doing something, which is probably evil. I hope this letter will help me understand what he's up to, I thought as I opened it.

_Good morning! xx_

_Well, since I am nowhere to be found, I am sure you are wondering what the hell is going on, right? I am not going to tell you where I am right now, but, in order to find me, ask Bob what to do and where to go. Just put on warm clothes because it is so fucking cold out there...and I don't want you to catch the cold. Just hurry on, I can't wait!_

_Frankie xx_

God, is it some kind of hide and seek game? I thought as I placed the letter under my bunk and stood up. I had made a habit of placing every single thing Frankie gave me under my bed, whether it was just a small card or a rose. I liked looking through them and remember of all those times we spent together. I don't mean that we aren't happy now. On the contrary, we are happier than ever.

I decided to follow his advice and put on a black scarf and a thick jacket as I dressed up in a sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans and walked to the kitchen, where I saw three idiots looking at me with ridiculously happy expressions on their faces. Needless to say that by saying idiots, I am referring to Mikey, Ray and Bob, right?

"In the letter that Frankie wrote to me, he said that I ask you what to do or something..." I said as I was looking around for my black combat boots. Well, they were nowhere to be found, and so is Frankie. "So, what did he tell you?" I asked.

Bob smiled. I have to admit that I just realized it is good that he doesn't smile a lot. His smile has become one of the things which scare me. "Yeah...Frankie told me to tell you to put on warm clothes-"

"-I already did that, you idiot-"

"-and then he told me that you have to walk out of the bus and follow the path or something...God, why does he have to be so romantic?" he complained.

Mikey nudged him. "Aww come on now, it is really sweet and kind of him to do this for Gerard!" he squealed like a four year old girl.

Bob's usual frowning expression changed into a smiling one again. "Your smile scares the hell out of me," I said as I gave up looking around for my combat boots and wore Mikey's instead.

"Go to hell," Bob said. "No. Wait. You have to find Frankie first. Then you may as well go to hell."

"Fuck off Bob," I laughed as I did up my jacket and walked out of the tour bus. Frankie was right. The weather was freezing cold, and cold weather is something else that I loathe. Why does he have to make me walk out there since he knows that I don't like cold weather?

I stepped on something that wasn't snow as I started to walk around in order to find him. I looked down at my feet and regret having stepped on it, even though it happened by accident. I picked it up. It was a red rose. I looked ahead of me again. There was a small, narrow but beautiful path made of red and white roses, and I followed it, being sure that this would lead me to the place where Frankie was.

The path didn't turn out to be too long. I was walking around a minute or two, when I saw that there weren't any red or white roses left on the snow. So I didn't have a clue where Frankie might be, since the path ended here. I had the intention of picking up the roses from the snow and give them to him, but gave up picking them up when I realized they were so many that I couldn't pick up all of them. So I was just holding the red rose I stepped on when I walked out of the bus.

As I stood on the end of the path, wondering what to do, my eye caught a cute, well built snowman holding a yellow rose and something else which seemed to be another letter. I ran to the snowman, picked up the yellow rose and then opened the letter. On seeing the handwriting, I understood at once that it was another letter that Frankie wrote to me. He was the only one who would ever do something so nice and romantic for me, and I liked it very much.

_Hi again!_

_So, I see you found my second letter! Did you like the roses and the snowman? :)_

_No, this isn't the last letter. I am sure that you must be shouting curses right now, but believe me, I think that it's worth it._

_If you look around you right now, I am sure you are going to find the third letter. Please do, the cold is killing me._

_Frankie xx_

Not willing to waste time, I started to look around me. Where the hell could this letter be hidden? The only thing I was sure about at that moment was that there was something weird with this tall, bare tree covered with snow.

I ran to it and saw that a pink rose along with another letter was hanging from one of it branches. As I reached it, I picked up the rose and opened the letter.

_Remember the place where I asked you if you would be my boyfriend? Oh, this was one of the happiest moments of my whole life...If only you came there again...No, this doesn't mean that it's optional. You will either come or I will tear off your head, you choose. Tearing off your pretty head is something I wouldn't like to do, so hurry up and come here._

_Frankie xx_

_P.S: I didn't tell you that this is the last letter, did I?_

I smiled as I tucked the letter and put it in my jeans pocket, where the other letters were now. Of course, how could I ever forget this amazing place where he confessed to me?

I ran there even faster than before, nothing but willing to see what his surprise was. As I reached the playground a couple of minutes later, I couldn't hide my smile as I started to think of the memories again.

Unluckily, my train of thought crashed when someone walked up to me and started to talk to me. I looked down, only to see a young kid around five years old looking up at me with a pair of big, bright blue eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" the kid asked and smiled.

"Yeah, sure," I said. He was so cute that I wanted to wrap my arms around him and keep him for myself.

"Is this letter for you?" he asked and pointed a finger at the snowman near the swing set.

I sighed in relief. I was going to find where my Frankie was hidden in less than a minute, and this made me feel even more happy and excited. "I think that it is, thank you!" I smiled at the kid. "Now let me read it."

The young boy nodded and ran to a fair haired woman, who seemed to be his mother, and after than I started walking towards the snowman, wondering what he wrote in this letter.

Wait. He said that the previous one was the last one, I thought. What is going on?

It seemed that there wasn't a letter. There was a piece of paper and nothing more. I read it. The lyrics of one of my favourite Dashboard Confessional songs were written in this piece of paper. I smiled. He knew that this was one of my favourite songs, I thought as I was gazing at particularly nowhere, holding the paper on my hand, not bothering to hide my smile.

I heard a noise which sounded like footsteps. I looked around, but the only thing I saw was the young boy I saw before, who was running around. I had no idea where my Frankie could be.

Why won't you just turn up..? I thought as my gaze fell on the snowman. This time, there was something more about it, though. I didn't find another piece of paper.

I found a small red velvet box, which was half open and contained another piece of paper.

I picked up the small box and opened it. I read the paper.

_If you marry me,_

_would you bury me,_

_would you carry me to the end..?_

There was something more in the box. As I tucked the paper in my jeans pocket, along with the other letters, I took a better look at the box and found something gold which was shining way too much.

A wedding ring.

A smiling Frankie appeared behind the snowman, took the box out of my hands, got down on one knee and popped the question.

"Will you marry me, Gerard?"

I jumped on him and hugged him tightly, not letting go of him. Tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face, but I didn't care. They were tears of joy, and I was the happiest man right now.

As I nodded, I knew that I was complete.


End file.
